Frosty the Snowman
by RoxyJaws
Summary: "The hat isn't magic! I'm Jack Frost, the spirit of winter, I'm magic! Of course, kids would rather believe in this stupid hat than me!" He throws the hat back at Frosty. A part of him wonders if he'd rather talk to his failure or be left alone.
1. Chapter 1

**One day, while browsing through the Rise of the Guardians fanfics, I noticed a severe lack of Frosty the Snowman fanfics! So I decided to write my own. I'm not very big on OCs, so this story revolves mostly around Jack Frost (except for this first chapter)**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians (WHAAAT? noo!)**

* * *

Ever since a child first ran through him a mere five minutes after he came to be, Jack Frost has had an enemy he's desperate to defeat: loneliness. With no company but the cold wind that gets him from place to place and the silent moon that brought him here, it's a miracle that Jack Frost hasn't gone insane. After all, it's been about 250 years since the moon spoke to him.

One morning, in December, Jack is sleeping in a tree by his lake in Burgess. He's woken up by a child screaming. Looking down from his tree, at the source of the scream, Jack sees a little boy jump in a snow bank with a big bright smile. What Jack heard must have been an excited shriek from this overjoyed child. There are a few other children, maybe five or six, ranging from 4 to 15 years of age. Judging by the tracks on the, previously undisturbed, snow, the kids must have been out here for a little while. Jack wonders how he hadn't been woken up earlier.

The white haired spirit stays in his tree and watches the children play. He's glad that at least people appreciate what he does. Seeing kids play in the snow always cheers him up a bit.

Some of the kids start to build a snowman and it doesn't take long for everyone else to join.

This is when Jack gets an idea. He'd been experimenting with snowy magic last summer, while fighting boredom in Antarctica and he'd gotten pretty good at it. Now, those kids were building a snowman. They can't see Jack, but they _can_ see that snowman and if said snowman was to come to life, maybe those kids would believe in him. It's a long shot, but Jack has to try and he can't help getting his hopes up.

He puts all his focus on making an enchanted snowflake then releases it, letting the wind carry it to its destination.

The snowflake hits its target. At first, nothing happens. Jack disappointedly bows his head. Then, as a little boy places a top hat on the snowman's head, it shakes suddenly, like it's trying to wake itself up.

The entire kids scream, scared by the snowman's unexpected movement and Jack's head snaps up. There are a few tense seconds while the snowman stays still, then he moves again and looks around him.

The snowman notices a child whose curiosity outweighed his fear of the strange.

"HELLO!" Exclaims the snowman. The boy retreats to his hiding spot, startled by this new development.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" the snow creature tries to reassure the boy. He's ignored.

There are murmurs where the children are hiding about what they should do. They're convinced that this snowman is _bad_ since it's different. They're so busy trying to figure this out that they don't notice a little girl emerge from the group.

Jack watches as this little girl, who was scared at first, slowly approaches the snowman, its smile growing.

"Why hello there! What's your name?" Asks the snowman.

"I... I'm Catherine what's your name?" The little girl, who looks about 4 years old, answers while nervously shifting her weight between her heels and toes.

"Me? I- hm... I don't know what my name is. I don't think I have one... Can you give me a name?" The jolly snowman asks.

The little girl smiles, a big smile revealing a tooth gap and says "Frosty!" She replies the first name that comes to her mind.

"Frosty... I like it! Do you want to play?"

"CATHERINE! Stay away from that thing! Get back here!" An older girl walks out, eyes wide, and worried about her little sister.

"No Valerie, I like him! He's nice, he just wants to play" Catherine says, standing her ground.

"It's not evil?" The older girl asks.

"Evil? No!" Exclaims Frosty "I'm a friend!"

Little by little, the children come out of their hiding place; looks of confusion and wonder on their faces now that they're not scared anymore.

"Everybody, this is Frosty, Frosty, this is everyone" Catherine says, with a big, bright smile.

"Whoa!" Says a boy, amongst the children, "how are you _talking_? How are you _moving_? This shouldn't be _possible_!"

Jack holds his breath, hoping Frosty would know why he's alive. Hoping that he'll tell those kids that Jack Frost brought him to life.

To Jack's utter disappointment, Frosty replies "I don't know, how are _you_ talking and moving?" This gets a few laughs from the kids, but not Jack. A frown appears on his face, he mentally slaps himself for thinking about this idea in the first place. '_Idiot, I should have known it wouldn't work! All I've accomplished with this is getting even MORE depressed!_'

Jack's snaps out of his thoughts when a child exclaims "THE HAT! It was the _hat_! You moved _right after_ I put it on your head! There must have been some magic in it!"

"That must be it! Wow, I have a magic hat! Ok, now let's play! Catch me if you can!" Frosty says, immediately accepting that a _hat_ brought him to life.

Jack's frown deepens at these turn of events and he can't take it anymore. He jumps in the air and lets the wind carry him away. He doesn't care where he's going; he just needs to get away. A few icy tears fall from the sky where Jack rides the wind.

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? R&R**

**there will be more chapters! and the other ones have a lot more Jack Frost. Don't worry!**

**~RoxyJaws~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! With a LOT more Jack Frost, as promised**

**Still don't own RotG**

* * *

That night, Jack returns from creating a storm in Montreal. He's glad to see that Frosty the Snowman isn't at the lake.

He's ready to just go to sleep and try to forget about it all when he sees the full moon, staring down at him. _Laughing_ at him.

Jack Frost gets up and stands on the highest branch. He starts yelling at the moon.

"What did I do to _deserve_ this!? How is this _fair_? Why didn't it _work_? It was _you_ wasn't it!? YOU did this! They all think it was a hat! A _HAT_! I was _replaced_ by a _HAT_!"

Jack calms down, sighs and continues on a softer tone "Should I just stop trying? It hurts too much to fail and I don't even know if it's worth it anymore... I mean, is it really too much to ask for _one person_ to see me? Just one, that's all I need... Just _someone_ to talk to, I don't care who... Just... _Someone_"

He slumps down on his branch and mumbles "I bet even _Frosty_ can't see me... And I created him"

Needless to say, Jack is feeling very depressed. In fact, he's so glum that he doesn't notice a new presence at his lake until it manifests itself.

"What are you doing out in the cold, all by yourself!?" A jolly voice says, making Jack fall off his branch and land on the ground, right in front of a familiar snowman.

Looking up, Jack notices that Frosty seems to be looking right at him and not past or through him as others usually do. In shock, he says, more to himself "Wow... You just _talked_ to me... you can _see_ me"

Frosty laughs "of course I can see you! Are you alright friend?" He gives Jack a bright smile and offers him his hand.

Frosty calling him friend reminds Jack of the betrayal he felt earlier. He frowns, his earlier frustration and disappointment resurfacing, and scoffs at the offered hand, getting up by himself "_We_ are not friends." Jack says firmly.

"Well, it looks like _someone_ fell off the wrong side of the branch!" Frosty jokes.

Jack Frost gets annoyed and says, coldly "Go away, this is _my_ lake."

The snowman replies "But I have nowhere else to go, this is where I was created. Why can't we share?" Jack starts to walk away and Frosty notices that he seems frustrated. So he adds "And why are you so upset with me?"

Jack turns around and blurts out "because _you_ were supposed to get those kids to see me! But it was stupid and I should have known better than to even _try_" he sighs and sits on the ground, against a tree "No kid ever saw me and they never will" Anger forgotten, Jack's back to being depressed. However, though he wouldn't admit it, he's happy to finally have someone who can listen and talk back. Even if it's someone he doesn't like.

Frosty's shocked by what Jack said and doesn't say anything for a while. "I'm sorry," Frosty finally says "I didn't know they couldn't see you... Was I supposed to do something? I don't remember anything before the Hat brought me to life"

"IT WASN'T THE HAT!" Jack cuts off Frosty. He gets up, his anger quickly returning.

"But... They said-" Baffled, Frosty doesn't get to finish.

"Those kids don't know what _really_ happened. _I'm_ the one who brought you to life!" Jack desperately explains.

"Oh! Are you the one who made this hat magic?" Frosty asks eagerly.

Jack snatches the hat off of Frosty's head to make a point. "The hat isn't _magic_! I'm _Jack Frost_, the _spirit of winter_, _I'm_ magic! Of course, _kids_ would rather believe in this _stupid_ hat than me!" He throws the hat back at Frosty and goes back to his branch. A part of him wonders if he'd rather talk to his failure or be left alone.

Silence falls around the lake for a minute or two, then Frosty says "I'm sorry Jack, I really didn't know"

Jack doesn't answer, since he's having an internal debate. He knows that he can't blame Frosty for his own mistake. He also doesn't want to be like the moon who created, then ignored him, but isn't that what he's doing to Frosty? Only the difference is that people can see Frosty. But Frosty can also see him, isn't that what he always wanted? To be seen? Jack doesn't know what to do, since he doesn't know if becoming Frosty's friend would help him or make him worse when he melts.

Oblivious to the blizzard in Jack Frost's head —that's also making the area windy— Frosty says, in a playful voice "you know, Jack, there's a snowman right here who can see you" He, then, throws a snowball that hits the back of Jack's head. The snow mixes with his hair.

Jack's thought process is interrupted when he receive the snowball. His mind goes blank, then he wonders... '_What was that? Wait, did he _throw_ something at me? Why does my head feel wet?_' Puzzled, Jack turns around and looks at the snowman.

Encouraged, Frosty forms another snowball and adds "We can still have fun" he throws the snowball.

The snowball hits Jack in the chest and he grins as realization dawns on him. '_So _that's_ how it feels to be hit by a snowball_' This is the first time Jack Frost actually got hit and felt a snowball in his 250 year old life. And he loves it.

Unable to resist, Jack decides that there's no harm in making a friend and trusting someone. Not if it means _real_ snowball fights. His mischievous smirk appears on his face as he summons a snowball and hurls it towards Frosty.

And so, an epic snowball fight begins and an amazing friendship blossoms.

* * *

**I didn't want Jack to go leaping in Frosty's arms from the beginning... but I think this chapter's cute ^.^**

**R&R&Stay tuned for chapter 3!**

**~RoxyJaws~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was actually shorter, so I had to merge it with the next one. Enjoy!**

**I don't own RotG**

* * *

The next day, a few of the kids come by to see Frosty.

"Yay! He's still here!" One of them shouts with glee. "We can play again! Just like yesterday, that was so fun!" They say.

Frosty greets the children with a big smile. He, then, sees Jack Frost in the tree, looking down at the kids with a longing look in his eyes. Frosty remembers how sad Jack seemed the night before. The spirit was angry because he hadn't gotten the children to believe in him. The snowman didn't know this yesterday, but today is different. Frosty's determined to try.

"Yes, we can play again, but I have a friend I'd like you to meet" Frosty says, catching Jack off guard.

The winter spirit hops off the tree and goes next to the snowman. "Frosty, you know they can't see me" he says.

Frosty gives Jack Frost a sideways glance, then returns his gaze to the children "this here, is Jack Frost" he says, gesturing to the seemingly empty spot next to him. The children look concerned, but some are chuckling. "I know you can't see him, but it's only because you don't believe in him. He's real, I'm telling you!"

Suddenly all the kids burst out laughing. "Frosty has an imaginary friend!" They say.

"He's real!" Frosty insists. "He's the one who makes it snow! He brings winter to everyone! _He's real_!"

They keep laughing "that's ridiculous! How could one person bring snow everywhere! It's _impossible_!" One child says.

These children's closed minds starts to get on Frosty's nerves, though Jack has an extremely passive expression throughout the exchange. "You think that's impossible!? You're _talking_ to a snowman!" Frosty exclaims.

"Woah!" Jack doesn't like where this is going, so he snaps into action. He jumps to the other side of the children, throws a snowball at one of them which causes a snowball fight, then he returns to Frosty where he can have a conversation without making the snowman look like a loon. "Frosty, you can't _say_ things like that! Telling them that _you_ don't make sense won't get them to see _me_; it would only make them stop believing in _you_!"

Frosty looks disappointed "I was only trying to help you... I let you down again"

"No you didn't. You tried and that means a lot to me. It's not _your_ fault those kids don't take you seriously, I guess you're too much like me" Jack smirks.

"But... I thought you wanted people to see you"

"_You_ see me! I consider that a miracle" Jack smiles. "But they can see you and I know they want to play with you and you want to play with them. So go ahead and have fun without me. I've got winter to bring to other places"

"It's still not fair. _I_ wouldn't exist without you, _you_ should be seen, not _me_! I know you want to play too!"

"Yeah, I do. But life isn't fair anyway, I got used to it. Don't worry about me though; I'm doing a lot better now that I have a friend! We can have fun when I get back, now go join those kids!" Jack's smile is sincere; Frosty sees that he really is fine with this situation.

With a gush of wind, Jack's gone to spread winter, leaving Frosty to play with the kids.

~~~

Jack and Frosty enter a routine. In the day, Frosty plays with whoever visits him while Jack goes around the world to make it snow, then, when the children leave, Jack returns. Then Jack and Frosty have fun. They talk, they play and they laugh. Jack has never laughed as much as he did this winter. Despite being invisible to all children, this winter has been Jack's favourite in all his life.

Unfortunately, it cannot last, for each season ends as another begins. Jack has been trying to ignore the fact that this happiness was only temporary. He's been having so much fun that he forgot that Frosty was made of snow. He was brutally reminded of this vital information one spring morning.

_It was March and the kids hadn't come to play with Frosty the previous day. Jack woke up before Frosty and looked around._

He was shocked to see that the snow had a greyish tint to it. It was starting to turn to slush. The lake, though still frozen, had a layer of water over the ice. The worst part of it all, though, was Frosty. He was still asleep, but he looked in great discomfort. Jack gasped as he saw a small puddle forming at the snowman's feet.

"Nonononono don't melt don't melt don't melt" Jack muttered over and over as he rushed to his melting friend and cooled him down, then added snow where the snow had melted. This brought Jack back to reality. Time had passed faster than he thought and winter was over. However, the spirit wasn't ready to let go of his only friend. So he decided that he would stay at the lake for as long as possible and keep Frosty alive.

Jack froze the lake over and made it snow in the area. By the time Frosty woke up, the lake looked like a winter wonderland.

It's been a few weeks since Frosty started melting and the snowman is still oblivious to everything that's been happening. He doesn't know that winter is over; he doesn't know that Jack has to recreate everything nearly every morning and he doesn't know that he's melting. However, there _are_ things that Frosty has noticed. He noticed that no more kids come and play anymore —the time for playing in snow being over— he also noticed that Jack Frost never leaves anymore and that he seems exhausted. Frosty is also puzzled by the temperature; it seems to be getting warmer.

* * *

**Uh oh! Frosty's melting! Stay tuned to see what happens!**

**R&R**

**~RoxyJaws~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoiler alert! This is sad :( idk if it counts as a spoiler, but there.**

**needless to say, I don't own RotG**

* * *

One hot morning, Frosty wakes up and sees Jack sitting by him, exhausted and panting. The snowman looks around himself and he can see patches of grass. Despite Jack's greatest efforts, he couldn't keep this place cold enough to cover the place in snow.

"The snow is melting" Frosty says, simply.

"Yes" Jack answers, seeing no point in denying it.

"Why aren't I melting too, then?" The snowman asks, but he has a pretty good idea of what the answer will be.

"I've been keeping you cold" Jack says.

"Thanks" Frosty says. Then there's a silence while Frosty thinks. He wonders about the children's absence and Jack's constant presence. He wonders why Jack is so exhausted, and then notices it's warm outside. All this put together raises one question in the snowman's mind. "Jack, is it still winter?"

"Why do you ask?" Jack asks, but he knows Frosty finally figured it out.

"Well, the kids haven't visited in a while so I guess the time for playing in snow is over... You haven't left to make it snow at other places lately and you look like you just created a blizzard... But it's warm outside... And it still LOOKS like winter, the lake is frozen"

"It's spring. Usually, I'd be in Antarctica to rest by now" Jack admits.

"I guess it'll be time to go soon then" Frosty speaks.

"_No!_" The winter spirit exclaims, getting up and facing the snowman. With his source of cold gone, Frosty can tell that it's not just warmer out. It's _hot_!

"Jack, this heat is too much for you!" Frosty tries to reason.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not about to let you melt away and _die_!" Jack says, desperately, his eyes watering at the thought.

"Neither one of us can live through this summer and you_ know_ it!" Frosty tells Jack. This quiets the spirit and he looks down, trying not to cry. Frosty continues "It's okay to let go. Just because I'm melting doesn't meant that I'm dying. See it as hibernation." Frosty consoles Jack.

Jack looks up with a faint smile and says "Another thing we have in common"

Frosty smiles back then he has an idea. He takes off his blue scarf and hands it to Jack. The spirit gives him a puzzled look, and then Frosty says "The kids told me it's a hooded shirt. They couldn't find a real scarf" they both chuckle "You keep it. Just as something to remember me by."

"Oh Frosty, you know I could never forget about you" Jack says, tears threatening to spill over again.

"Well your clothes are out of date anyway" Frosty says, lifting up a corner of Jack's brown cloak.

Jack laughs and gives Frosty a sad smile. Suddenly, a warm breeze passes by, making Jack clutch his head in dizziness and Frosty sigh in exhaustion.

"It's time to go" Frosty tells Jack.

Jack looks up immediately with wide eyes and shakes his head.

"Yes" Frosty insists "you have to go while you still have enough strength to fly"

A few tears roll down Jack's cheeks "I _hate_ it when you make sense" he hugs Frosty, at the same time relieving them both from the heat that's threatening them and tearing them apart. Jack lets himself cry in Frosty's wooden arms. "I don't wanna lose you!" Jack sobs "I don't want to be alone again! You're my only friend... The best friend I could ever have hoped for! It's _not fair_!" He can't stop his tears from overflowing.

Frosty pats his friend's back, also upset about leaving Jack to solitude. "This is not goodbye so don't you cry, I'll be back again someday"

They stay like this for a few minutes, then Jack's sobs cease as he pulls himself together. Knowing there's nothing left to be done, Jack backs away, says "Thanks... For everything. Thank you for being my friend"

Frosty smiles and Jack takes off, to the sky, and head to Antarctica.

~~~

After finally resting and having cooled down in the South Pole, Jack builds a snowman. It takes him less than a minute. He wraps the shirt Frosty gave him around the snowman, like a scarf.

When he's about to bring this snowman to life, Jack hesitates. He notices something missing. This Snowman doesn't have the hat he despised so much at the beginning.

That's when it hits him. This isn't the same snowman. Would this be Frosty? Would he remember him? Or would this be an entirely new person?

Another revelation comes to Jack's mind that makes him lower his hands altogether. This snowman, whether it would be Frosty or not, would never melt... And this snowman wouldn't ever see anyone but Jack. Jack could create himself a new friend, but could he doom his _own_ friend to a life of eternal _misery_ and _solitude_? Sure, they'd have each other, but Frosty loved to play with children so much, Jack doesn't feel he could take that away from him, no matter how much he envies Frosty. Jack knows he can fly, go around the world, he can _see_ people and do a lot! At least he has his freedom. This snowman would be doomed to eternal whiteness and a forced friendship.

Jack sighs in defeat and takes the 'scarf' off the snowman saying "I won't do to you what the moon did to me" he tells the motionless snowman.

Jack takes off his cloak and shirt and puts on the dark blue hoodie. It's a perfect fit. In a few seconds, the shirt gets covered in frosted patterns that aren't Jack's doing. It's as if Frosty put them there. It feels, to Jack, like a message that Frosty will always be with him in a way. To return the favour, Jack picks up his cloak and wraps it around the snowman.

* * *

**This was also my take on where the hoodie came from**

**There's still one chapter left, but it's not written yet (I'll write it soon enough)**

**R&R&all that jazz**

**~RoxyJaws~**


End file.
